Memories
by hermoine snape
Summary: Hermione finds out the truth that has been hidden from her. who is her real father? read and find out.


xxxx

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the right of Harry Potter that world of magic is by J.K.R. The only thing that I own is the story below. Read and review.

**Summary: **The summer before Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts. She has flashes of memories of a life that are not her own or are they? How are Severus, Albus and Minerva connected?

There are also memories from Severus, Albus and Minerva.

**Rating: T**

**Drama/ Humor **

**Memories **

**By:**

**Hermione Snape **

_Chapter 1_

**"Poppa!" **Hermione quickly sat up covered in a cold sweat. She slowly got out of bed and made her way to her bathroom. She went to the sink and slashed cold water on her face. Hermione stood in front of the minor and said, **"It's only a dream. It's not real. It's just a dream the same dream every night since the being of the summer. Why is it always the same one?" ** Hermione sighed and went back to bed. She drifted off back to the world of dreams.

**_Hermione's dream_**

_A little girl with black curly hair with dark brown eyes was playing on the grounds of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. When someone came up behind her and grabbed. She screamed "**Poppa!" ** Then she was hit up side the head with a hard rock and taken off the grounds. _

Hermione quickly sat up and looked at her clock _7:00_. She got out of bed to get ready for the day and then made her way down stairs. Hermione found her mother, Kara sitting at the kitchen table reading the news paper and drinking a cup of coffee. Kara looked up and saw her daughter standing in the kitchen door way. She smiled and returned back to her paper. Hermione went to the stove and fixed her a cup of tea and sat down at the table. The clock chimed 8 o'clock and Kara got up from the table and grabbed her bag.

**"I'm off to work sweetheart. I want be home till late. I have a double shift at the hospital." **

She kissed Hermione on the cheek and left for work. Hermione sighed and left the kitchen and made her way up to the attic.

**"I need to know. I hope I find some answers." **

Hermione opened the door and took in her surroundings. The room was large full of old tables, chairs, minors and boxes that filled the room. The only light was from a small window on the right.

**"Oh, sweet Merlin! Where do I start?"**

Hermione grabbed a box and sat down. She pulled out old photo albums and flipped threw them.

**"Nothing important here."**

She grabbed box after box and found nothing. Hermione got up to leave, but a box on the top left shelf caught her eye. She quickly grabbed the box and sat down. Hermione pulled out an old album and started to flip through it.

**"Newspaper clippings? The Daily Prophet?"**

**A Kidnapping at Hogwarts**

**Alanna Lane Snape was taken from the grounds of Hogwarts: Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was last seen near the Forbidden Forest. Alanna is eight years old with black curly hair and dark brown eyes. She has a symbol of a star on her left hip. Alanna is the daughter of Severus and Sarah Snape. If have seen Alanna Lane Snape please notify the Ministry of Magic. **

**"Professor Snape married with a daughter?" **

Hermione lend back in her chair and closed her eyes; Alanna the name had a meaning, but she couldn't figure out why.

**_Flashback _**

**"Come on, Alanna time for bed."**

**"Alright, Poppa."**

_Alanna crawled into bed and father pulled the covers over her. _

**"What story tonight?"**

**"I want to hear about your potions class."**

**"You never go tired of those, do you?"**

_Alanna shook her head and snuggled up to her teddy bear Jelly Bean. _

**"Alright."**

_**The story:**_

**_The third year Ravanclaw and Hufflepuff students set up their stations for class. The class where making The Draught of Peace; class was going well as planned. The class was working quietly when there was a knock on the door. _**

_**"Enter." Professor Snape snapped. **_

**_Professor Dumbledore walked through the door with a twinkle in his eye. _**

_**"Is there anything I can do for you, Headmaster?" **_

_**"No my boy, I just wanted to see how classes were going." **_

**_Professor Snape nodded his head and Albus walked up and down the ales. He stopped at a Hufflepuff student and lend over her shoulder. She put in the wrong ingredient and caused smoke and ash to come from her cordon. She turned and faced the Headmaster. He was covered in ash, but he just stepped back and smiled at her. The class broke out into laughter. Severus hid the smile that was on his face. _**

_**"I'm sorry." **_

_**"It's quite alright." Albus said with a smile. **_

_**End of story **_

_**"What did Uncle Albus do?" **_

_**"He just laughed and walked out the room. "Let's just say that Uncle Albus never came back to the potions class room, while I had a class. I didn't even take away points. I just dismissed the class. The look on his was priceless."**_

_**"That's funny. I wish. I could have seen it."**_

**_"Now, it's time for bed."_**

_**"Good night, Poppa."**_

**_"Good night, sweetheart." He said and kissed his daughter on the forehead and walked out the room. _**

**End of flashback**

Hermione heard her mother drive up and quickly grabbed the small box. She ran to her room and hid the box under her bed and ran down stairs. Hermione quickly grabbed a book and sat down on couch. Kara Granger walked through the door.

"**Hi, sweetheart what did you do today?"**

**"I read book that's about it. I just wanted to stay up until you got home. I'm tired so I'll see you in the morning. Good night."**

**"Good night."**

Hermione went up to her room and locked the door. She pulled out the box from underneath her bed. Hermione found a comfortable spot on the bed and once again pulled out the album. She flipped to the next page and what she saw shocked her it was Alanna's birth certificate.

**"Holly mother of Merlin! I need to get out of here. Thank God I have my apparting license."**

Hermione quickly packed her trunk and put the box safely in the trunk. She threw her things out the window and climbed down tree that was next to her window and quickly depparted to Hogwarts.

_Chapter 2_

Professor Severus Snape sat in his chambers looking at an old family album. He watched his little girl pull on Albus's long white bred. She laughed at his silly face he was making.

**"Alanna, my sweet angel." **He said as he ran his fingers across the photo.

Severus didn't notice the flames in his fire place turn green. Albus and Minerva stepped out of the fire place. Albus placed his hand on Severus's shoulder.

**"Well all miss, Alanna. She was the light of our lives." **He said as he took a seat on the couch.

**"Albus, I will not give up on her. I'm just waiting for her to walk through these doors and back into my life. Sarah never gave up hope; neither will I." **

**"I know my boy. I know."**

Minerva sighed and sat down next to Albus. She pulled out Alanna's bear out of the box and held it to her chest.

"**Severus, Sarah loved you both so much. She would want you to be happy."**

**"Minerva, I will not be happy until I have my baby girl back in arms." **He said with a sigh. Severus flipped to next picture. Severus let a weak smile cross his face. The picture was of Alanna and Minerva. Alanna had Minerva's wand in her small hand.

"**Minerva, do you remember the day she found your wand."**

**"How could I forget she was two at the time?"**

**_Flashback: _**

_Alanna ran into Minerva's office with Severus and Sarah behind her. She ran and crawled into her Aunt Minnie's lap. _

_**"How are you, sweetheart?"**_

_**"Good."**_

_Alanna turned and saw a stick on her desk. Alanna smiled and grabbed the stick. _

_**"Minerva, your wand."**_

_**"What about my wand, Sarah?"**_

_**"Alanna has…"**_

'**POP'. **_Albus was in Minerva's office dressed in a pink dress with matching high heels and a hat. _

_"**I'm sorry, Albus. **Minerva laughed. **"Alanna, grabbed my wand. Sarah tired to tell me but it was too late." **She laughed harder. _

_"**It's quiet alright. I made Alanna's day."** He said with a smile. _

_End of flashback_

**"I still for the life of me figure out how is did it."**

Severus turned to the photo. Hagrid and Alanna were building a snowman.

**"That was Alanna's first snowman. She had so much with Hagird that day."** Albus said with smile.

_Flashback:_

_**"Hagrid, can we build a snowman?"**_

_**"Alright."**_

_**"Yea!" ** Alanna said jumping up and down with excitement. _

_Alanna was rolling the thick snow into a ball for the head. She stopped a saw Hagrid putting the eyes and nose on the bottom of the snowman. _

_**"Hagird, it's not suppose to go that way."** She said with a laugh. _

_Hagrid just smiled and threw a snowball at her. _

_End of flashback_

**"They never did finish their snowman, instead they got into a snowball fight."** Severus said with a smile.

Severus turned to the next photo. The picture was of Alanna and Sarah seating under a tree in front of the lake. She kissed Alanna on the forehead and then began reading once more. Severus smiled at the photo and flipped to the next one.

**"Minerva, do you remember this?"**

**"How could I forget, that was the day I got stuck in a blasted tree trunk!"**

_Flashback:_

_**"Aunt Minnie, can we play hide and seek? Can it be with Tabby? It's always fun that way."**_

_**"Ok, you count."**_

_Minerva quickly transformed into Tabby. _

_**"One, two, three."**_

_Tabby quickly looked around to find a place to hide. She found an old tree trunk and jump inside. The trunk was small but she made it work. Alanna started looking around the grounds. She came to the tree trunk and looked inside. _

_"**I found you. I win!"**_

_Tabby tried to get out but she was stuck. Alanna ran to get her father. She found him sitting under a tree by the lake. _

_**"Poppa! Poppa!"**_

_**"What is it, angel?"**_

_**"Tabby's stuck!"**_

_**"What do you mean stuck?"**_

_**"Follow me." **_

_Severus followed his daughter to and old tree trunk and saw Tabby. _

_**"Minerva!" **He said with a laugh and pulled her out of the trunk. _

_She quickly transformed back into her human form. _

_**"Severus Snape, that was not funny!"**_

_**"Actually, Aunt Minnie it was!" **Alanna said with a laugh. _

_End of flash back_

**"I will never jump into a tree trunk again."** Minerva said with a small laugh.

_Chapter 3_

Hermione reached the gates of Hogwarts and slowly made her way to the castle.

**_"If I am Alanna, why has no one realized it me? Did they change my appearance? I remember bits and pieces, but could it be true? I have the symbol on my left hip. I need some answers."_**

She finally reached the doors of the castle.

Albus quickly stood up from his seat.

**"Someone's on the grounds."**

Severus and Minerva quickly got up and followed Albus out of the dungeons and ran through the halls at a fast pas. Albus took out is his wand and lifted the wards and Severus and Minerva had their wands ready. He opened the doors.

**"Miss Granger?"**

**"Headmaster, I sorry but I had nowhere else to go. I knew I would safe here."**

**"Of course come in, dear."**

**"Thank you."**

She walked inside and Hermione took a good look at Professor Snape.

_Flashback: _

_Alanna walked into her father's lab. He was making a potion for the hospital wing. _

_**"Poppa, what are you making?"**_

_**"Blood-Replenishing Potion for Poppy."**_

_**"Can I help?"**_

_**"Yes, you can cut the ingredients."**_

_**"Here you go." **Her father said with a smile. _

_End of flashback_

**"Blood-Replenish Potion."**

**"What?" **

**"When I was seven you let help you make the Blood-Replenish Potion for Poppy. You let cut the ingredients." **

Albus, Minerva and Severus stood there in shock. They could not believe what they just heard. Albus was the one who finally broke the silence.

**"Severus, shall we finish this in your chambers?"**

Severus nodded his head. They all made their way to the dungeons. When everyone was good and settled. Hermione began.

**"Today, while mom was a work. I went up to the attic and found this."**

She pulled out the album from her trunk and handed to Professor Snape. He flipped through the pages and stopped at Alanna's birth certificate.

**"I have been looking for this for years. How did it get here?"**

**"I don't know."**

Hermione turned to Minerva and saw her holding a bear.

**"Jelly Bean?"**

**"What?"**

**"My Aunt Minnie gave me a bear with a red nose, blue eyes and a pink body. I told her it reminded me of Uncle Albus's jelly beans."**

**"How do you know that?"**

**"Hermione, do you have a symbol of a star on your left hip."** Albus asked.

**"Yes sir."**

**"May we see it?"**

Hermione nodded her head and lowered pants below her left hip.

**"Alanna." **

Hermione nodded her head. Severus slowly rose from his chair and walked towards the girl. He wrapped his arms around his only daughter. When the connection was made a white light surrounded them. They pulled apart and the charms that where placed finally were broken. Severus was starring at his beloved daughter. She had black curly hair with dark brown eyes and her skin had taken on a tan color. She had also grown in height. Hermione was 5'4 but Alanna was 5'7 and her face had slimmed down some but her body was built like her father's. The thing that remembered Severus of Sarah was her smile and her willingness to learn.

**"Alanna, my sweet angel; your mother never gave up hope that we would find you."** Severus said as he held his daughter in his arms.

Alanna finally had her family back and she would never take it for granted.

The End

Please review and tell me if you any mistakes so I can fix them. Thanks!


End file.
